every day apart makes the heart grow stronger
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: After the Yule Ball, Minerva and Poppy remain awake.


**AN:** Prompts will be displayed at the bottom to avoid them potentially giving away things.

* * *

 **every day apart makes the heart grow stronger**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

The Yule Ball was coming to a close.

As expected, it had been eventful night. Minerva had to scold several couples in various awkward positions; they'd all scuttled off fairly quickly. And, of course, she knew that she wouldn't stop them, but at least she might have prevented some incidents.

It was nearly midnight — the official ending time. In a few minutes, her and the few remaining staff would usher the dancing stragglers back to their common rooms. Minerva scanned the staff. Hagrid was in the corner, his large stature not hard to miss. He had a small knife in his hand whittling something in a dark wood. Professor Binns was floating alongside Sir Nicholas, deep in conversation. She noticed a Beauxbatons Professor — the one she'd mistaken as a student upon her arrival at Hogwarts — sat with Professor Vector, leant over a book. Most of the other staff had long retired to their quarters, with the exception of the few left.

Finally, Minerva's gaze fell upon Poppy Pomfrey. The witch looked beautiful tonight, dressed so elegantly that it made Minerva feel untidy. Poppy must have felt her admiring gaze, because the matron looked up from where she'd been watching the remaining student dance. Minerva smiled softly, and Poppy blushed.

Checking her watch, Minerva deemed it time to end, and signalled to the band to finish after this song. After that, the tidy up could begin.

Ten minutes later Minerva stood amongst the remaining staff members as they wished each other goodnight. She, however, lingered behind as they trickled away. She was hoping that Poppy would do the same, so that Minerva could speak with her. When she noticed that Poppy, too, was hesitating to take her leave, Minerva felt her heart swell. They so rarely got chance to spend time together with how busy their work kept them; the two ladies would be able to share a happy ending to the night.

Then, suddenly, it was just them. Minerva and Poppy standing in the beautiful decor of the Great Hall; the light of the moon shining through the high windows made everything shimmer.

As they came closer to one another, Poppy sighed. "Flats, Minerva? Really?"

"If high heels were so wonderful, men would still be wearing them," Minerva said primly.

Poppy laughed, taking Minerva's hands in hers with a warm smile that made Minerva's thoughts falter for a second. "You and high heels have always had a rivalry."

"Heels, herbology, Albus, the Slytherin quidditch team," Minerva listed counting the off on her fingers.

The former Hufflepuff shook her head with yet another sigh. "That competitive streak is never going to fade, is it? What _am_ I going to do with you, Minerva?"

"Dance with me."

Poppy gave Minerva a serious look, as though trying to judge whether the Gryffindor Head of House was making a joke, or whether she was truely suggesting that they dance in the now empty Great Hall. Minerva was completely serious. She gently pulled the matron towards the space that had been used as a dance floor, and flicked her wand at a large gramophone. It started playing a soft piece — perfect for a slow dance — and Minerva offered her hand out to Poppy. They moved together, pulling one another close.

Neither of them were particularly talented at dancing, but they managed to gracefully share a dance together in each other's arms.

Minerva felt young again. Poppy always made things feel a little easier, more colourful. Spending time with her was effortless, and that time never felt like it lasted long enough. Every day that passed was another day not spent together and it was a truly draining feeling. She just wanted to spend the rest of her life with the woman she loved.

The two witches slowed to a sway, Poppy's head against Minerva's shoulder.

"We could make it work, Poppy," Minerva whispered. "Think about it."

Poppy lifted her head, looking up at Minerva with a worried expression. "Minnie? Are you crying?"

Minerva hadn't even noticed. She was more focused on saving this moment perfectly in her mind so that she would never forget it. Lifting her sleeve to her face, Minerva rubbed the tears from her cheeks and Poppy's expression had turned serious.

"Minnie, we've talked about this," she began, her voice quiet.

Last time, Poppy had said they were too old for boyfriends and girlfriends; that their jobs would be neglected if they initiated a relationship. They didn't have the time.

"I know, I know," Minerva interrupted. "But, Poppy, some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters, it's the person. You're the person I want to spend all my remaining years with; you're the woman I regret not being with every day since I knew I loved you."

The record crackled in the background, tune still playing behind them. Their gazes locked; Poppy's warm brown eyes were wide and Minerva could just tell that Poppy was thinking fast, trying to piece together a response. Dread started to fill up Minerva's chest, fearing that she'd ruined a moment that would have been perfect if it hadn't been for her opening her mouth. She should tell Poppy not to worry — to just pretend that she hadn't said a thing. Then maybe this moment would remain sacred.

The next thing Minerva knew, Poppy pushed herself onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Minerva's, kissing her softly before breaking away.

"I love you too, Minnie." Poppy whispered. "Let's make it work."

Minerva felt everything at that moment, pulling Poppy into a hug. Now, she really was crying; this was something was one she'd craved for so long. She breathed in the smell of Poppy's hair and mumbled another 'love you'.

This was truly a day she would never forget.

* * *

 **Comp/Challenge & Prompts** **:**

 **Love in Motion:** Fem: Minerva/Poppy

 **Femslash February:** 47\. Minerva/Poppy

 **Serpent Challenge** : 67. Pit viper - (word) tidy

 **Insane House Challenge** : 646. Dialogue - "Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters, it's the person."

 **365 Prompts Challenge** : 126. Event - Prom/Ball

 **Writing Club [Character Appreciation]:** 16\. (word) Rivalry

 **Writing Club [Book Club]** : Tom Cullen: (House) Hufflepuff, (plot point) being mistaken as younger than you are, (word) moon, (time) nighttime

 **Writing Club [Showtime]:** 12\. Thank Goodness - (phrase) Happy Ending

 **Writing Club [CYB]** : 3. (dialogue) "Think about it.", 3 (character) Minerva McGonagall

 **Writing Club [TV Show of the Month]** : Dr. Camille Saroyan: (item) knife, (action) dancing, (character) Madam Pomfrey

 **Writing Club [Liza's Loves]** : 32. Glitter Bomb - Write about a party

 **Writing Club [Jenny's Jovial Quotes]** : 15. "If high heels were so wonderful, men would still be wearing them." - Sue Grafton

 **Word Count:** 979 — not inc. notes, titles, or ANs.


End file.
